Emmett's Concern
by rubyblue100
Summary: A foolish mistake made by Jasper has Emmett reconsidering his brother's position as Second in Command. Warning: Disciplinary spanking throughout tale. If that is not your cup of tea please do not read and become upset.x
1. Chapter 1 I Blame the Parents

A/N – Hello:) This tale continues Jasper's journey as Second - in - Command as Sibling Rivalry and Atonement are coming to an end:( *sob sob* and SunniGummi did imagine Emmett with a belt - maybe it will happen, ya never know, then again maybe Jasper can change his brother's mind to a zombie smack down instead...

Warning: Spanking of very foolish vampires in chapter one and possibly in following chapters too. :) *shifty eyes*. Please do not read if this is not your cup of tea...

**I Blame the Parents**

"Al hurry up!" Emmett exclaimed as he paced around the kitchen huffing at his sister's terrible time keeping. It was the last night of the Fork's fair and his plans are to ride the roller-coaster until they kick him off. Em thought last year had been classic as he climbed up to the top of the Ferris Wheel pretending to be drunk and giving Forks a full moon. The machinery was switched off and the rescue services were called. The girls had been so embarrassed yet kept it quiet from their parents; that was until Em became the new local celebrity on _Fork's News at Six!_

Carlisle had been surprised yet not too surprised that Em was on the tv. He had been reading a patient's chart when he heard tutting from the bed and an elderly woman saying '_I blame the parents._' Emmett had not helped by finding Carlisle's exasperated tale rather funny and told his Father that the old lady made a valid point! Carlisle then went on to make a valid point with the palm of his hand on a very unrepentant backside; well to start with anyway as Carlisle had a way of making his children repent.

Emmett looked at his wife as he wanted to remind her of the Ferris Wheel fun but stopped mid sentence and frowned. Rosie had been so quiet lately and he knew something had upset her and wondered if it was one of his siblings and Edward sprang to mind. "Are you okay baby?"

She looked up startled from her own thoughts. "Yes Em, just thinking about stuff."

"Oh stuff. Best not to think about stuff as it will get you thinking." He never noticed the quick look she gave Jasper as Alice had joined them looking fashionably late. "Finally! Jazz can't you talk to your woman about punctuality?" Emmett smiled and gave Alice a little shove and messed up her spiky hair making Alice squeal indignantly.

Jasper held up his hands and grinned. "I do not want my Alice's fury turned towards me and you never touch the Alice hair or Edwards come to think on it." He walked behind his little mate and enclosed her in his arms. "Come on let's go and watch Emmett make a fool of himself." Jasper spun towards Em and gave him a nudge. "Yet if you pull another stunt like last year I am going home. Mooning the cameras just to end the show –" Jasper was cut short by Emmett's laughter.

"Your moon was just as full Jasper it is just you wimped out before the cameras arrived; tripping over your pants as you headed for the forest." Emmett grinned wickedly. "Even you make mistakes Jasper, none of us are perfect." They looked at each other and Em had stopped smiling and eyed his Father before locking eyes onto his brother again.

"Shush Em, Papa will hear." Jasper whispered and nodded his head in his Father's direction making Emmett shrug.

"Did you say something son?" Carlisle said distractedly. "You have a letter." He handed the letter over with the Forks Police Department stamped in the corner. Jasper put it straight in his back pocket and hoped that his Father had not noticed.

"No Sir, I was just talking to Em." He said guiltily as Carlisle walked into the kitchen opening his post as he went to refill his mug. He noted with concern that he also had a letter with the stamp in the corner and tried to hide his growing mistrust from his empath.

Jasper felt his Father's suspicions yet sadness was emanating from Carlisle and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Papa?" His eyes kept flicking to the letter in his Papa's hand.

"Yes son I am okay, do not worry over me it has just been a difficult day." He paused and patted his son affectionately on his arm. "A very horrific car accident involving kids speeding... Such a waste because of one foolish act. There was nothing I could do; it should not get to me after all my years." He placed the letters all but one now opened on the counter while he refilled his mug; turning away from his son so that he did not see the venom in his eyes.

Jasper placed his hand back on his Father's shoulder and gave it a soothing rub. "That is why you are a good doctor because you still care about people even after centuries. Worry when you stop caring." Carlisle smiled and ripped open the envelope and then looked sharply at Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen I want you on your best behaviour as I never want to see your face or backside on the evening news again. Have fun and Jasper please keep an eye on him which includes keeping your own pants up." Carlisle smiled at his shocked soldier.

"You knew?" Jasper said nervously.

"Jasper I can hear perfectly well you know, so yes I did hear your timely exit before the cameras arrived." Carlisle said sternly yet he was not angry, just a little surprised. He chuckled at the image of Jasper making a run for it with his pants still down and went back to opening the letter with the police stamp printed upon it. Jasper's eyes grew wide and he quickly tried to usher every one out of the door. They had nearly made it when they heard their Father mutter. "That is odd."

"What Pops?" Em said distractedly.

"A letter from the police." Em, Rose and Jasper stopped and stared at their Father while Alice just looked sad. They watched as he read the letter, his frown deepening by the line. "Rosalie Hale Cullen, explain yourself?"

"What is Dad on about Rose?" Emmett said confused.

"Sorry Dad." She burst into tears and bowed her head her blond hair covering her face. Emmett gathered up her fallen hair and brushed it down her back, he gently nudged the underside of her chin with his knuckles and she looked up at her mate. Her tears were now falling freely on his powerful hands as they lovingly encased her wet cheeks; he rubbed away her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry baby, it can't be that bad." Emmett put his arm around his wife and pulled her close, watching his Father.

"I have a copy here of the invoice for the speeding fine. My first thoughts are what speeding fine? Why does it have Jasper Whitlock Hale written on it? It also states that you Jasper have also been sent a copy which I do believe you have put in your back pocket. Open it at once." Carlisle was seething as he looked at his Deputy.

All eyes turned to the soldier who had backed up a pace. "I c-can explain Papa." He shakily retrieved the letter and opened it with trembling fingers.

"I was speeding." Rose said quickly turning the attention on herself once more. "We were driving and I did not realise that I had gone slightly over."

"Slightly Rose? Fifty over the legal limit is not slightly young lady." He turned to look at Jasper. "If that is true then why did you not tell your sibling to slow down? Were you encouraging her young man as you are already on your final warning from the police about the same offense?"

"Papa, I-I-I –" Jasper was speechless and did not know what to say as he stared at his angry parent.

"HE did tell me Dad. I just wouldn't listen and then it was already too late; the police were behind me and I had to pull over." She fidgeted with her hands and looked at the floor. If Jasper had not paid the fine and signed to release me they would have taken me to the station. He already told me off and that is why he did not tell you because he handled it."

"Jasper, why did you not inform me? You know better than that son as it was not your call to make." He looked at the date on the letter. "You were not in charge when Rose got this fine. I should have been informed." He spoke sternly and slapped the letter down on the side. Carlisle looked at Emmett and Alice. "I am sorry to say that your mates will not be joining you tonight. Have fun at the fair and Emmett, behave yourself."

Emmett shook his head and stood tall. "I would rather stay here. I am not in the mood now."

"It is okay Em please go and have fun and win me a teddy but not a lame one like last year." Rose rolled her eyes and tried to soothe her mate.

"Yes Emmett go to the fair, your mate and brother would not want you to miss out because of their foolishness."

"No. I am staying with Rose. Speeding it makes no sense."

"It was not a choice Emmett Cullen now do not think that you will stand there and pull any macho nonsense with me. Go to the fair or go for a hunt, either way you are going out."

Emmett glowered at his Father and moved towards him and then blinked and stepped back when he heard the rumble from his Father's throat and knew not to argue anymore. "Sorry Pops." Carlisle nodded just once yet continued to watch Emmett though his eyes were now slightly lighter.

Emmett hugged his wife close and rocked her slowly as he held her he could feel trembling. "This just is not like you Rosie; you don't speed as you love your car too much. You are always moaning at us; it just does not make sense. Why did you not tell me what was upsetting?" He kissed her hair and waited answers which did not come. "Rose just tell me! Was you driving because this is not like you." He looked at his brother over the top of his wife's head yet Jasper would not look over. "Jasper was Rosie driving?"

"Come on Em let us go." Alice said as she took his hand to try and lead him away as she looked at her mate and frowned. Guilt flooded the room and all eyes turned to Jasper, Alice was by his side in an instant and holding his hands to her chest.

"It was me Papa." Jasper said softly and pulled his hands away from his wife's and began to fiddle with the sleeve of his forest green hoody. Emmett looked at his brother and narrowed his darkening eyes.

"Was you driving?" Emmett growled.

"Yes."

"Did you allow my Rosie to take the fall for your sorry butt." He shouted and shoved his brother, knocking Alice into Carlisle as he did. He steadied his little daughter and slammed his hand onto the counter knocking his mug flying and splashing blood onto his crisp white shirt. He got between his sons and grabbed their ears.

"Owwwwww" They yelled in unison then became very still as moving made the pain worse.

"Enough!" He released their stinging ears and growled which made the boys stand tall, neither made a move as their Father's tone had frightened them. Carlisle faced Emmett."If you dare to even contemplate attacking your brother like that again Emmett Cullen you will get the strap. Now you will make me a promise right now that you will find other ways to rest your differences." He took hold of Emmett's arm and pulled his boy towards him.

Emmett tried to look away only to have his Dad pull him back inline. "Either promise me now or go and wait in my study."

"That is not fair! You can't strap me for what you think I may do." He huffed and tried to shake his Dad off."It is your Deputy who needs the strap!"

"You have just knocked your sister to kingdom come because of that brutish display; you do not want to face the consequences of disobeying me on this. If you make any move towards your sibling you will be one very sorry young man." Carlisle was losing patience quickly and stepped back from his boy. "Out Emmett and do not come back until I call you and only then if you can contain yourself." Em looked at his brother once more and stormed out. Alice looked at her mate and shook her head and turned to her Father.

"I will keep an eye on him Daddy he just needs to blow off steam." Alice threw her arms around Rose who was crying against the wall and then looked at her Dad once more."Sometimes we do stuff we are not proud of Daddy but it doesn't change the good character of that person." She went and gave her Dad a hug before he could lecture her. Alice quickly kissed her mate's trembling lips and wiped away his tears. "Be brave my sweet soldier and hold that temper. You need to tell daddy about Em's punishment before he does." She whispered and then was gone in a flash and did not look back at her wounded mate.

The kitchen was silent as Carlisle studied his children, guilt was once again thick in the room and he went to his son and placed his hand upon his shoulder. "Calm yourself Son."

"My apologies Papa, Rosie." Jasper whispered and bowed his head.

"My study please." They trudged past their Father and walked side by side forever the eternal 'twins' they linked hands until they reached their fate. Carlisle was cross to see them whispering as he entered the room. He shut the door loudly and made them jump. "Take your seats."

Once settled Carlisle read the police letter once more before placing it on the desk. "Why would you allow your sister to take the blame for something that is your fault?"

Jasper was silent and refused to look up even when he heard his Father fuss softly. "Jasper look at me. I have asked you a question now show me some respect or you can pull your pants down and lean over the desk." Carlisle's tone was sharp.

"Be-because if I had got caught one more time I would have my license revoked." He said it quietly and cringed when he felt the anger simmering from his Father. "I panicked Papa I never meant to hurt Rosie." Jasper's eyes were wide and dark and he began to shift nervously as his Father continued to stare intently at him. The silence stretched out before Carlisle leaned forward in his chair; finally coming to a decision.

"Go and fetch me your license." Jasper's eyes widened further still and he began to plead.

"No Daddy, please not my wheels. It will never happen again please don't." He kept swiping at his tears and going to stand up only to sit down again.

"One, two, three, four!" Carlisle shook his head at Jasper and began to roll up his sleeves. He was about to say the dreaded 'five' when Jasper jumped up and shot out the door.

He looked at his daughter and felt so sorry for her being caught up in her brother's lies. Once Esme was home he would speak to her regarding Rose's punishment; perhaps a mother's loving discipline would be less harsh as Esme was so intuned to Rose's emotions.

"I have it Sir." Jasper stood in front of the desk and shakily handed over his license. Carlisle looked at it for a moment before opening the drawer and placing the license inside.

"Keys." Jasper stood still and put his arms down rigid at his sides and clenched his fists. The only sound was the ticking of the clock and the crickets outside. "Do I need to repeat myself son?" Reluctantly he gave over his keys and sighed. Carlisle checked them to make sure his bike key was on the ring also.

The boy's heart sank as he watched his beloved items being locked away. "Six months they will remain in this drawer. I will be taking your name off all the insurances. Therefore do not think you will be driving your siblings' cars; and woe betide you or anyone who lets you." He looked at his daughter and felt the anger coming from his son.

"Papa! Six months!" Jasper went to argue further until he saw how very calm Carlisle had become. This made Jasper even more nervous yet his anger ebbed away as he thought of his Alice and how disappointed she would be if he lost his temper.

Carlisle said quietly as he bade his son to retake his seat "I can make it three years son. I am sure the police would agree with me." Jasper shook his head sadly and began to trace his father's bite anxiously through his jacket.

"Sorry Sir."

"Yes Jasper, if I had done that to my sister I would be sorry also."

"He did not make me Dad. I made him because I knew he would get into more trouble than I would and I did not want him to lose his license. Jasper's car is his way of keeping a handle on all those unwanted emotions. When he gets pent up he can go for a drive. I also knew that you would be harder on Jasper than on me." That last part made Carlisle raise an eyebrow.

"Do not presume my girl as Rosalie I did not say you were an innocent pawn as you lied to the police and then covered up your tracks. How did you swap seats without the police noticing, manipulating the officer I suspect?" He looked at his boy and stared intently until he finally raised his head and nodded. "I would be none the wiser if I had not received a courtesy note and you two would be goofing at the fair without a second thought to your crime." He softened his tone when his daughter began to weep. "Rosalie I was not speaking with you, therefore please do not interrupt me again or you will be sent to the corner. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dad." She sniffled and folded her arms. Esme knocked and entered and looked at her sorry babies puzzled at why they were both crying.

"Esme, let us go to our room as I need a word with you." He looked at his children. "Jasper, Rosalie pick a corner and hands on your head. You will remain silent until we return." He watched them as they both shuffled to a corner. "I mean it, not one word."

They listened to the soft click of their parents' bedroom door and then moved from their corners. Jasper put his arm around his sister. "I am so sorry Rosie and now your husband is gonna kick my ass and I will have to let him!" He smiled and Rose chuckled into his jacket and stained it with her venom. "I was being a coward and look at where it has got us..."

They listened to their parent's footsteps and quickly got back into their own corners. Esme looked at the backs of her children's heads and smiled. "I did not know you two could perform magic as what other reason could there be for you swapping corners?" She watched her children cringe.

"Carlisle I am going to take Rose to her room to speak with her and give you and Jasper time to discuss his inexcusable behaviour." Esme's eyes flashed as she looked at her boy. "Rosalie, come with me please." Rose turned around and went over to her Father making Esme crosser.

"Daddy, Jasper really did not want to do it. We argued as he wanted to take responsibility but I started to cry so he gave in so please don't punish him he has wanted to tell you the truth but didn't want to get me into trouble." Carlisle stroked his daughter's cheek and his heart was melting for his sad angel and reconsidered his son's punishment. Esme could sense that Carlisle's little princess was making him doubt himself and she huffed.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen come with me right now. Jasper should not have been fooled by your tears and he should not have been speeding in the first place. As Second in Command he should have had more sense. Now please come with me as you do not want me to come and get you young lady." Rose reluctantly left the protection from her Dad and trudged over to her Mom who looked fierce and knew what would happen as soon as she got close.

"Ouch. Sorry mom." Rose rubbed the sting from the single swat and was pulled from the room.

Once they left Carlisle addressed his boy. "I am ashamed of your actions Jasper." Sorrow and fear flooded Carlisle and he had to close his eyes and concentrate on blocking out his son. "Your sister is more important than your car. She has been quiet all week and now I understand why." Jasper sniffled and wiped his eyes. How are you setting a good example to your siblings? How will you continue to gain their respect as their leader when you pull a low stunt like that? I would say Emmett's respect for you is shaken as you punished that boy severely not so very long ago for doing what you have just done yourself, or near enough."

"I didn't think Sir." He said sadly and looked at his lap.

"That answer will not cut it. You did not want to lose your car and therefore Rose's good heart was turned to your advantage." Carlisle slammed his hand on the desk in anger and watched the crack appear in the ancient solid wood. He growled at himself and stood up.

"Respect, obedience and setting a good example to your coven was the last thing on your mind." He pulled Jasper up by his ear and shook him. "And then you complain because you have lost your license for six months!" Jasper found his cheek mashed against the desk as he was suddenly bent over. He screamed out loud when he received the first furious smack which was followed by nine more making his rear throb. He wailed like never before and began to tremble with the exertion. His backside was on fire and his legs felt numb.

Carlisle took a step back from his son and put his hands in his pockets. "Go to your room as I cannot continue with your spanking right now." Jasper shakily pushed himself up from the desk and tried to stand to attention. He could not stop the tears as the pain was intense and his Father had only just began. He felt alone and ashamed as he had pushed his Father to smack him in anger.

"Papa, pl-please forgive me." He was crying openly as the last week had been difficult as Rose was so sad and he really was ashamed of facing up to what he had done and not to mention the whipping he would receive. He could not face their disappointment in him as they were proud of him and he did not want Esme to see the childish selfish brat that lingered and wanted to be set free every once in awhile.

He watched his Father come towards him and he stepped back knocking into the desk, he yelled out when his rear touched the wood and then listened horrified at the sound of breaking antique. He stared wide eyed at his Father and listened to the heavy sounds of the solid desk thudding to its demise. Carlisle closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before putting his hands back in his pockets and stepping away from his boy.

Startled they both faced the study door as Esme entered concerned over her son's cries and the heavy thuds that could be heard from Rosalie's room.

"Everything is fine Esme do not worry it was just the desk that you heard." Carlisle snapped irritably making his wife's beautiful lips form a thin line; how he hated the thin line. "Sorry Esme. Jasper is just going to his room now, he is okay; it really was just the desk as you can see." He tried to smile yet could not quite manage to do so.

"Jasper." Esme said softly yet her boy would not turn to look at her."Look at me this instant young man." He turned around and she softened at once when she took in his dark tearful eyes and quivering bottom lip reminding her of Edward. "Do as your Father says and give him no arguments and then straight to your room as you need to separate for awhile and I want to discuss your behaviour with you soon."

"Yes Ma'am." She nodded stiffly and looked at her mate and gave him a look which warned Carlisle to remain calm. She then closed the door without her child making her heartache. Esme went to retrieve the paddle and then steeled herself for the unfortunate tasks ahead as she knew Jasper's discipline would be difficult on both of them. She sighed and knocked once on Rose's door before entering...

Carlisle watched his crying boy and felt his loss at his mother's retreat; he sighed and tried to remain calm for his son's sake. "Jasper I need you to go to your room. I cannot correct you when I am feeling this angry; Please son do as you are told."

"Please don't send me away let me stay in here with you." Jasper walked towards Carlisle. "I d-deserve for you to be angry with me Papa." The soft growl made Jasper pause as Carlisle strode to his son and grabbed his upper arm.

"No son you do not deserve what I will do to you if you do not leave my sight this instant!" Jasper flinched from his Father's icy words and simmering anger and was marched to the door, swinging it wide Carlisle pushed his sobbing boy gently out of his study and snapped the door shut leaving a sad soldier just staring at the void. He was surprised when the door was opened again. "Phone."

Jasper sighed as he hated his phone being taken off him. "Papa –" The rumble coming from Carlisle's throat made Jasper comply at once and he handed over his link to Alice.

"Remain in your room until I am ready for you boy." The door was once again shut and Jasper listened as a chunk of beloved irreplaceable desk was kicked across the study, he thought he heard a muffled curse but shook his head at the absurdity of hearing his Papa swear...

Review please:)

A/N Cumor! Esme has sent me a message to pass on to you that Jasper has once again gotten into trouble and clearly the pants up rule has made her soldier boy see her as weak. Jasper is begging her to reconsider and allow him to keep the pants but she seems really pissed off. Please remedy this situation before chapter two as the pants may be coming down if Jasper does not comply. *Esme's words Cumor, not Ruby's honest...angelic smile and straightens halo.*

Jaffa Cake please have a word with your friend before Esme does..:) Either that or convince Esme to let Jasper keep his pants up.x


	2. Chapter 2 A Sorry Soldier

Warning Warning: Spanking theme runs throughout Emmett's tale and some cussing too... dom dom dom:)

A Sorry Soldier

Jasper had removed his jeans and lay on his stomach in his favourite Cure t shirt which Alice loathed yet it always comforted him and blue boxers as his rear was throbbing and he contemplated going butt loose and fancy free. He cried softly into the pillow taking in his mate's scent and tried to block out his sister's weeping or the hard smacks he could almost feel as Rose's pain was engulfing him.

He was relieved when the house became silent and only comfort washed him now and he wished Esme would console him too. He closed his eyes and went over Emmett's punishment on that unpleasant day.

He went over and over that day and had done so since it happened. He had felt the guilt weighing him down more and more as time passed and Alice was still cross with him. Yet she was his world and if anything happened to her he would cease to exist. Even after how he had treated him, Emmett had been trying to get their relationship back on track and that made Jasper feel even worse.

Rose would hate him if she knew what had taken place and would never have taken the fall for him. She would have watched him fall. He winced at what his lil sister would think of him if she knew the truth and wondered why Em had not told her.

Jasper was ashamed of how he had treated his brother and was terrified of their Father finding out as he would remove his position. Being second meant everything to the lost soldier and he wished he could take it all back as he knew his Alice was no innocent to mischief and can look after herself.

The only time he did not think on it was when he was speeding down the empty roads. _'Why do it with Rose in the car you bloody fool and why let her take the blame? Why did I beat Em so bad?_' He cried into the pillow and tried to think how to make it better, but all he could think about was the rip on his brother's thigh which had been done by the one who was put in charge to protect him..."So sorry Emmy." He whispered it to himself.

He lay there and tried to plan how to make it up to Em. He knew he was out in the forest somewhere working himself up and that sooner or later he would burst through that door and kick his ass...Jasper knew he would let him and they had needed a showdown since Jasper behaved like a tyrant to him.

He would make Emmett hurt him and then all would be forgiven. He knew his brother would need encouragement to really do damage as he was not a bastard that likes to inflict pain. '_Like I am_...' He cringed and drifted and as he did he repeated the day he crossed the line, over and over...

_One month earlier Emmett's Punishment_

_"Bend over the fuckin' bed Emmett." Jasper growled as he removed his thick brown belt from his jeans and snapped it against his thigh making the windows shake. If it had hurt the furious Deputy he did not show it as his face was blank; yet the fury was literally bouncing off the walls and enveloping Emmett._

_"You need to calm down, come back in an hour. Please Jazz. You keep going on as if I was solely to blame. Alice kept daring me and grabbed the wheel, you know what a mad head she can get on when she is bored and you would not be acting this crazy if it had been me and Eddy in the car -" Emmett said shakily and was cut off when Jasper back handed him and knocked him back onto the bed._

_ "What the fuck Jasper!" He yelled and jumped off the other side and watched his brother as hurt, angry tears were running down his face as Emmett carefully touched his smarting cheek. "I cannot believe you have just done that. GET THE FLYING FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM."_ Emmett was trembling and began to clench his fists.

_"You could have killed my wife! You can do what the hell you want with your worthless hide but when you're with my wife you protect her or you answer to me, not Carlisle...ME!" Jasper snarled as he moved towards his brother._

_Em backed up and threw out his hands to ward off his coven leader. "I love Alice and will always watch out for her and you know that, it was an accident and she is not hurt." Emmett went to leave his own room as he wanted to give his brother chance to calm down._

_"Do not dare walk away from me when you're about to be punished! You drove like a fool with my wife in the car now do as I say." Jasper was furious and his eyes blazed like hot coals. "Bend over the bed...NOW GODDAMN IT!" _

_"Jazz please, just wait until –"_

_"No. Are you going to disobey a direct order?" He said in a quiet yet deadly tone."What do you think Papa will say after what you have done today?"_

_"No Jasper, I do not disobey orders from you or Dad. But you are about too..." Emmett said slowly as he lowered his jeans and leaned over the bed, he hid his head in his folded arms and whimpered as this was the first time he had been afraid of being punished and the feeling made him feel sick._

_ He was not prepared for the hiding that he received and was too stunned by the force of the blows to protest. "Stop stop stop, oh God please stop just stop." He kept repeating it to deflect from the pain, fear and anger tearing into him._

_"Damn it." Jasper muttered as the belt snapped in half after one hundred licks with a strong hand."Do not move your position do ya hear me." Jasper stalked from the room. Emmett lay trembling over the bed, he was sore and scared and reached for his phone and scrolled down to his Dad's name, he knew he was being foolish and very 'Eddy like' yet Jasper was angry and Emmett was scared._

_"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Emmett looked over his shoulder at Jasper as he held the strap in his hand. "How dare you." He watched as Em dropped his phone and growled softly, he stopped abruptly when Jasper began to rumble deeply in his throat._

_"Jazz you can't use that." Emmett shot up and yanked his jeans up. "You do not have permission, Dad told us that." Em was panicking and trying to think on his feet. "I do deserve it and Dad will give you consent so please go and phone him or I will. Please Jazz, it will give you time to calm down before you use it. Please, you need to calm down, you have already whipped me and my butts on fire. Please, If you use it without permission Dad will skin you, you must phone him or you can't use it."_

_"This is different." Jasper said quietly and walked towards his brother..._

_xxxxxxx_

Jasper was startled back to awareness when his mother entered the room. He shook his head to dislodge the memory of his brother's tears and looked alarmed at Esme, who shut his door firmly and strode over to the bed and brushed the hair from his puffy eyes.

He could feel a steely determination emanating from her and he quickly stood up crying at the sudden pain that shot from his rear and down his legs. "At ease son. Your Father told me that he lost his temper with you; are you okay?" He sniffled and shrugged his shoulders before rushing up to his mother and hugging her tight. He leaned his head upon her soft head and cried.

"Please don't Mama." Esme was shocked that Jasper had realised that she had taken over his punishment and she shook her head sadly. "Your behaviour was deplorable son. However, your Father was wrong to deal with you in anger. Therefore I have decided to take over your punishment and that is final. Your Father will have an apology to make to you afterwards and you to him." She watched as Jasper began to panic.

"Calm yourself son. I do not want you to be embarrassed as after all I have seen it all before. I do want you to realise why we are so upset with you. You lied to the police and manipulated your sister."

"Mama that is not true." He yelled then instantly regretted it. "Sorry Mama."

"Lower your tone this instant! The fact that Rose loves you gave you the power to get her to lie for you. Your gift was not needed the results were the same. Those are not the actions of somebody who is Second in Command. That is not the actions of a caring brother; I understand Emmett is furious with you and I cannot say that I am surprised. Look at me son. You will take your punishment without fuss or I will insist that your Father restrains you. Do you understand me? I can easily phone him to come back from his hunt?"

"Yes Ma'am." Esme arranged the pillows in the middle of the bed and told her son to lie over them. The pillows raised his hindquarter and he hid his head in the duvet as he watched his mother leave to return a moment later with the paddle. He whimpered and went to move; a look from his mother settled him right down again.

Esme placed the paddle on the dressing table and walked to the bed. "Pull your pants down Jasper."

"Mama please I am a grown man I do not want you to see." He cried and stared at his Mother and sat back on his haunches.

"You are my son and I am going to smack your bare bottom for your disgraceful behaviour now pull them down or I shall do it for you." Jasper knew he would not win yet the thought of his mother seeing him in such a humiliating position made him panic and he got on his knees on the mattress and threw his arms around Esme, burying his head on her shoulder.

"Please Mama I won't fight you and will remain in position but please let me keep my pants." The panic and shame enveloped Esme and she stroked his hair and rocked him as he trembled. "Please."

"Jasper, do you allow for pants to remain on when you are in charge and correcting disgraceful behaviour?" She watched her son give a muffled no Ma'am and shake his head. She felt his anxiety and knew he was fighting the urge to flee.

"You punished Emmett last month for speeding with Alice in the car and wrapping it around a tree. Emmett was punished too severely in my book and was not allowed any allowances from you. You are in no position to be asking for favours young man."

"Please Ma'am. I have no right to ask and I did punish Emmett too harshly I do admit that and I regret it as I realise I am no better."

"No son, you were worse." Jasper backed away and sat on the bed and hugged his bare knees to his chest and buried his head and projected humiliation and misery into the room. Silent tears were streaming down his face and his shoulders were shaking.

"Okay Jasper you can keep the pants up. However If you go back on your word the pants are coming down." She said sternly yet continued to soothe him. "Calm down and come and finish our hug baby." He crawled back over to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Esme's waist and laid his head on her still chest.

Once Jasper had calmed himself Esme stroked his hair and kissed his head. "It is time honey as this is a first for us both, let us get it over with and move on. I meant what I said you will remain in position and give me no fuss or your pants will come down. Over the pillows now Jasper let us just end this day."

Esme pulled Jasper from her and focused on the task ahead and grew concerned when she thought he would go back on his promise; she was relieved when her reluctant boy slowly lowered himself over the pillows and buried his head peeking at her embarrassed and clearly uncomfortable. She had heard those smacks that Carlisle had administered to him and she was far from pleased.

"Thankyou kindly Mama for allowing me to keep my shorts." He mumbled into the pillow as he hid his head with the shame of the position yet the relief of his mother's clemency washed over Esme and she knew she had made the correct decision.

Esme removed her wedding band and placed it in her jean pocket and patted it lovingly. With one hand on the small of her son's trembling back she connected her open palm down on the centre of her son's throbbing behind smacking extremely fast and accurately.

Jasper sucked in a deep breath and held it as Esme spanked him repeatedly on his sore skin; the blue cotton boxers offering no protection from the swift, pointed harsh slaps. He released a long ragged breath and whimpered as the force remained consistently solid throughout the correction and Jasper bunched his fists underneath his pillow and gritted his teeth.

He was trying to do as he was told and take his punishment like a man as he did not want to cause his Mother any more upset. He was hurting and began to suck in air and raise his head from the pillow and try and look around at his Mother without breaking position.

The whimpers became more desperate when Esme suddenly changed tactics and slapped one area ten times before moving on to a different area. "Ma-Mama." Jasper choked on his venom and the tears began to slide down his cheeks.

The Matriarch began to lecture her son to refocus Jasper's unsettled attention and he tried to calm down once more, the sounds escaped him and the tears became heavier.

The sorry boy could not stop the venom as he cried even harder. His backside was throbbing and he felt his panic peeking and kept repeating to himself to calm down and take it. The undercurves of his butt was pulsing as Esme focused on them and spanked harshly.

She knew the smacks were sharp yet it was her words that were hurting him the most and instructed her boy to lean forward to wrap up this upsetting duty and continued the spanking picking up the pace further and adding new force with each blow until her boy was sobbing into the pillow and shaking. "Remain in position Jasper as we are nearly done now."

He watched as she retrieved the paddle. "Please Ma'am." He whispered and closed his eyes tight. The pain from the paddle shot through his raw skin and he cried in pain and became rigid. Five more connected to the centre of Jasper's bottom "Owwwwwwww, it hurts." He pleaded and began to fidget.

"Yes Jasper I believe that is the point. Your deceit has hurt me, your Father, Alice and Rosie. Emmett is furious with you Jasper as I would be if it were my mate. Only it was not my mate it was my daughter." The paddle got increasingly harder until Jasper was biting his lip and felt dizzy with the exertion of remaining in position.

His mother's words were adding salt to the wounds and he began to bite the scatter pillow and spat out white feathers. "Twenty five more to go and your slate will be wiped clean, well with me anyway..."

The paddle was used quickly yet the stinging blows were concentrated on the flaming under-curves of his bottom once more and Jasper broke down after the tenth smack and was sobbing quietly by the finish. He cried loudly when Esme put down the paddle and began to rub her son's shaking back...

"Hush my boy I know you have many burdens on your shoulders and I do understand that you need to cut loose from time to time and just be my boy. Yet Jasper having time to take a break and breaking the law are not one and the same. Now I want you on your best behaviour for the remainder of the night and no nonsense even when Emmett returns as that no pants rule still stands."

She watched him nod his head and sniffle into the ripped pillow. "Sit up baby that is it nice and slow." He gradually raised himself off the pillows and sat beside his mother whimpering quietly. "All is forgiven Jasper and I know that you are sorry and it was just a silly error in a normally very fine judgement."

"I am so-sorry Mama." He rested his head against Esme's shoulder and she put her arm around him. "Mama I need to tell you something about the day I punished Em."

"Go on son." Esme had been waiting for an explanation on why Emmett and Jasper had been so strained over the last month and she knew there was more to that day than the account that Jasper had given. "Jasper, you can tell me anything...Yes I may get cross, but I will never stop loving you and supporting your role as your Dad's second, you know that baby right?"

"Cosy." Emmett growled as he stood in the now open doorway. "All is forgiven my ass." He shouted barging through the door.

"Get up Jasper, that is what you get a spankin from Mom after what you did! Get up you cowardly piece of chicken shit."

"Emmett!" Esme shouted as she kept her arm around Jasper who had began to growl and shrugged Esme's arm off him and stood in front of her other son. Esme got in between them and began to feel the anger and guilt in the room and knew Jasper was deliberately goading his brother. "Jasper...What are you doing?"

Esme suddenly found herself being gently escorted from the room. Jasper stood in his doorway and looked at his mother as she looked back wide eyed that her son had just removed her from a room in her own house. "Sorry Mama." He said quietly and shut the door on her.

She was about to go back in when something stopped her as they were both riled up and her presence could make the situation more volatile and hoped Carlisle could hear the ruckus from the woods. Esme rushed to get her phone until Rose appeared at Jasper's door.

"Get back to your room young lady." Esme hissed harsher than she meant to as she did not want Rose being caught up in the middle. The noises were loud as furniture was being crashed and Jasper jeering at Em and more smashing.

"Mom I need to stop Em." She shouted angrily at her mother. "Jasper is getting him all worked up and I don't want him to get into trouble with Dad because of what me and Jazz did." Rose practically screamed it in Esme's face.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh Carlisle." Esme said relieved. "They are fighting and –" The pissed off Patriarch nodded once and spoke to his daughter.

"Your mother gave you an order, now GET to your room at once!" Rose bit her lip to prevent the outburst she was feeling and ran to her room and slammed the door. "That girl!" Carlisle muttered shaking his head as he placed his hand on the door when Esme touched his arm.

"Please be careful, Em is furious and Jasper is deliberately manipulating him." Carlisle ignored the noises from inside the room and enveloped his wife in a loving embrace as she was trembling from embarrassment at Jasper's dismissal.

"Did they touch you Esme?" He asked softly and kissed her hair.

"No, I was just shown the door." She pulled away when the window smashed and watched as Carlisle entered the room. The noises continued for a moment more and then Esme heard the noise of a fist connecting to marble stone flesh...Silence followed.

Then Esme heard the broken words of her son. "Sorry Dad, I thought you were Jasper..."

"Esme" Carlisle said as he opened the door. "Take Rose and Alice for a hunt. Do not fret my girl I was not injured." He gave a strained half smile and shut the door.

"Papa!" She heard Jasper cry out. A second bang and she heard her boy burst into tears and had to stop herself from entering and creating more turmoil.

"NEVER do that again!" She heard her husband growl the words from Jasper's room."You should not need telling young man."

"I won't, please Papa... Owwww." Esme went to fetch her daughter as the hiding continued and Jasper's tears were making her tremble...

Carlisle looked at his sons as they stood before him. Jasper was still shaking and upset, yet remained standing to attention embarrassed to be in just his tshirt, boxers and socks. His thighs were burning from the thrashing he had just received and he wanted to lie down in his broken room and be left alone.

Emmett had calmed down some and now looked sick with the realisation of what he had just done to his Dad. He kept peeking at Jasper and was not sure if he wanted to kick his ass or hug him as had been surprised by the smacks Jasper had just gotten when it was him that had hit his Dad.

"Jasper! Emmett would never have struck me if you had not been deliberately manipulating him."

"You did what?" Emmett shouted and was glad that Jasper had just got a hiding which meant he was not to blame and would not get into trouble.

"However..." Carlisle continued and turned to Emmett. "You were told to stay away and deliberately came here to cause trouble. Now you were warned of the consequences were you not?"

"Yes Dad, but –"

"There is not a good reason that you can give me Emmett Cullen. I should not be in the middle of your fighting and neither should Esme, who pushed my wife out the door?

"Me Sir."Jasper mumbled. "I didn't want her to get hurt." He said miserably and flinched expecting a smack.

"I am glad you had the insight to to that. However, the fact you were planning a fight makes this situation even worse doesn't it?"

"Yes Sir. I just thought that if Emmett hurt me, then I would be forgiven, I have a great deal for Em to forgive me over."

"Idiot!" Emmett hissed "and you didn't need to make me angry fool, I already was."

"Enough!"

"No Dad. Mr Second in Command needs a slap!" He spun round on Jasper." Do you remember what you did to me last month? Well do you? Remember how you made me feel like I was scum and was a danger to my own sister. The strap, how dare you and then do a shitty stunt like this." Emmett burst into angry tears and began to pace.

"Jasper, did you use the strap on your Brother? Why was I not informed boy?"

"I knew you would approve Sir." Jasper said digging deeper and deeper. "I was really scared of what could have happened to my wife and I used the strap as you would have done yourself."

"Emmett, why did you not inform me of your punishment?"

"Be-because I thought you knew."

"Jasper is NEVER allowed to use the strap without discussing it with me first." He turned back to his crying soldier. "Did I give you permission to go into my study?"

"No Sir!"

"Did I give you permission to use the strap?"

"No daddy."

"Start cleaning this mess up Jasper and the window is coming out of your allowance."

"Yes Sir," He looked around at the bomb site and cringed.

"You have two hours and it will be done right. All the broken furniture put neatly in the garden."

"Emmett with me...Jasper get moving as you do not want me to add disobedience to your list." Carlisle turned on his heels and left the room. "Emmett, now..."

xxx

**Review** please if I have made you smile, if I made you frown ooops.:) (Coffee and Jaffa cake time me thinks.)

RubyX


	3. Chapter 3 Losing Touch

Warning: Disciplinary spanking and a total disregard for Esme One:)

Xxx

The killers:

"I don't need time I don't need time  
No I can get by myself  
I don't need time I don't know why the  
Summer wind did not tell  
I scramble on line and I know that  
I can get by in the mean time by myself": Crippling blow

xxxx

**Losing Touch**

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Carlisle said as he crossed his arms and watched Emmett through slightly narrowed eyes. Absently, the blonde vampire rubbed his jaw making Emmett look down guiltily; but his eyes kept flickering distractedly to the broken pieces of some very painful memories.

"Don't put me over your knees Dad." Emmett pleaded when he realised the desk was out of bounds.

"We are jumping ahead of ourselves Emmett Cullen now come and take a seat as I want to discuss the punishment you received last month?" Carlisle went to the sofa and sat down feeling weary and just a little fed up of all the drama. He scrubbed his face with his palms and raked his fingers through his untidy hair.

He watched his boy sit next to him and swipe at his eyes. Carlisle put an arm around his shoulders while pulling his tie off with his free hand and placing it in his shirt pocket. He pulled his big boy back in his seat and let Emmett lean into him.

Emmett began to cry and hid his head against his Dad's burdened shoulder."I knew you were upset when we returned home Emmett and I asked you then if something had happened which I was not aware of."

"He would not listen to reason Dad." Em whined and sat up and turned to his Dad. "The reason I didn't tell you is because I knew I had messed up and deserved the strap. It is what you would have given me and then some." Carlisle nodded in agreement and wiped stray tears from Em's cheeks.

"It was how he made me feel as if I was his subject and had no say. Jasper can be a cold son of a – never mind. He could not get past the fact it was Alice involved, I tried to reason over and over and he st-struck me."

"Where?" Carlisle said biting down his anger.

"On my face, it made me scared of what Jasper would do. I was really afraid Dad and he beat me hard until his belt broke and that is when he returned with your st-strap. I told him he was not allowed but he just did it anyway." He sobbed and hid his head in his hands.

"It is okay my boy, come here." Carlisle moved to the end of the sofa and motioned for his son to lie down and be calm. Emmett placed his head in his Dad's lap and lay on his side shuddering. Carlisle stroked his short hair and pulled the blanket over him from the back of the sofa.

"He ma-made me feel like scum – but Dad it was not how Jasper figured it and I did try and tell him. I love Alice and would never hurt her. That day she was like an angry little spitfire and was just in a mood and wanted to do something. I would not have even crashed the car if Al had not been distracting me and grabbed the wheel because I would not go where she wanted."

"Did you explain this to Jasper it sounds as if you were equally to blame?"

"We were and I am not saying that to get Alice into trouble I am saying it because it is true and just wanted Jasper to have the bigger picture instead of him just assuming that I had deliberately put his mate in danger. Jazz would not have it that Alice was encouraging the speeding and the tree was her fault as much as mine." He cried softly and his shoulder's trembled."

"I do wish that you had told me Son." Carlisle was sad for his boy and knew how Jasper could be when he thought honour and chivalry was at stake and yes cold was a good descriptive word for his Southern Soldier at times.

"I would have used the strap on you Emmett as you already know...Yet, you all know that Jasper is not to touch that strap without my permission and especially not while angry. You should have told me."

"I was ashamed as I did deserve it and I was not trying to get out of it. Jasper was so angry while he punished me and that made me afraid, he only stopped when..."

"When..." Carlisle prompted.

"It does not matter Dad."

"Oh yes it does matter...anything that concerns you is my concern also. We are not leaving this study until I have heard everything; I will not get mad I promise you. I need to know son."

"The skin ripped on my right thigh." Carlisle sucked in a quick shocked breath and released it hastily when he felt his boy tense. "Jazz did apologise for ripping my skin, once he had calmed down and dressed my leg, it was only small and healed by the next afternoon."

Emmett snuggled back down and pulled the blanket higher. "I tried to put it behind us as I had been feeling resentful and for the first time in years I began to doubt if Jasper should be given so much power over us. I got over it though Dad as Jasper is wicked at being in command and I have always looked up to him. It just seemed unfair that he punished me purely for having his mate in the car."

He sat up again and looked at his Dad and noticed he was weeping softly and seemed embarrassed by the action. "After he beat me apart from fixing me up he just turned away and ignored me until the next day when he apologised for the strap but not the beating. Again, Jazz saying that made me feel worthless and weak."

"You are neither of those Emmett and Jasper knows this my boy."

"I really was just going to forget it as I know he is sorry even if he does not say it. Then in an instant when I knew what he had done with my mate in the car I just felt furious and the feelings came flooding back of how he made me feel. I am angry Dad, he is your Second and he behaves like that after how he treated me!"

Em growled without realising and received a very stern look from his Dad as he sat back up tense and angry."Watch yourself mister."

"Sorry Dad, look I do respect Jasper's position and admire how he takes care of us without a fuss and a moan. Jasper in my eyes is up there with you Dad and the way I see it the one who is in charge should have your qualities and lead your way."

Emmett looked squarely at his Dad. "You would never have behaved like Jasper did and if you had been caught doing something which you knew would have bad consequences, I know you would have admitted it. I might not have done or Eddy but we are not Second in Command."

Emmet paused before whispering. "Maybe Jasper should not be Dad, maybe you have given him too much power and he needs to let it go and just be a kid like the rest of us. He is trying to play two roles, well no three when you think of Alice."

Emmett sniffled and looked at his lap."You think I want revenge and yeah...I guess I do but that is not why I am saying this. He wants to make you proud right and feel like he is contributing to the family as if he is still trying to earn his place with us. At the same time he wants to be a kid, drive fast, cuss and get out of chores. He is battling these two jobs daily and also trying to protect Alice as if she will break if the wind catches her. He seriously needs to chill."

Emmett felt Carlisle bristle. "Not that sort of chill Daad." He rolled his eyes at his Dad's lameness. "You are always ragging on him about his emotions and controlling them and then you say he has a harder time due to his gift so really you need to cut him some slack and take the power out of his hands. He would be upset to start with but when he realises how much more fun he would have if he wasn't always trying to be boss he might be happier."

Carlisle inwardly winced at his son's words. "Do you not think that Jasper deserves a second chance? It would have been fear that caused Jasper to act like he did when he dealt with you. And as for the ticket and swapping seats Rose would have been insistent and Jasper's emotions would have been his own worst enemy into making a wrong decision and yes I do understand that his emotions can lead him, not often anymore though Emmett."

"Dad you are so hard on him because he can't always control them feelings...Can't you see he really cannot help it and what happens when it is Edward that makes him angry again or Rosie?"

"It is good to see you defending him Emmett. However, Jasper's gift needs to be controlled and he does a fine job of doing it most of the time son. You are being unfair as he has come a long way and I know Jasper and to take away his rank would be to strip him of his place in the family and I do not know if he would recover from that. You have given me a long speech on why he should be stripped son and you say it is not for settling the score...Is that true?"

Emmett growled low in his throat. "Owwww Daad." He rubbed at the sting on the top of his thigh that had been left by his Father's hard hand.

"Do not ever DARE to growl at me like that just because I am speaking the truth...Now please continue."

"He is your Second! Decisions sometimes have to be made in a blink of an eye so sorry Dad but that is bull, you just do not want to admit that maybe you were wrong." Emmett winced and put his hands atop his thighs. "Sorry."

"Son, I know you are upset so I am letting that comment go. Nonetheless..." Carlisle sat up straight and pointed his finger at his son. "Continue with that disrespectful tone and I will wash your mouth out and you will end up sore before I have even got to your correction."

"Soz, Dad." He swiped at more tears and looked at his hands. He settled back down snuggling by his Dad once more.

"Yes, Jasper has made several mistakes of late and they will be addressed. He does a fine job of protecting this coven son and will continue too as mistakes can happen and seeing that mangled wreck of a car and knowing his wife had been in it would have terrified him. He let anger win over reason like you did back in Jasper's room."

"I guess but I still want to kick his ass Dad, it is only fair. It will make us equal and then I can forgive him. The punishment he doled out to me had nothing to do with speeding or caring for my well being."

"No son. I will handle Jasper's correction and want no trouble from you or you will find yourself even sorrier than what you are about to be... Right then, before I spank you is there anything else you want to say?"

"Mom."

"What about Mom?"

"Mom punished Jasper. It seems unfair as when we do something serious it is you that deals with us and your hand is way harder than Moms...Why should Jasper get special treatment?"

"Your Mother was cross with me son because I smacked your brother when I was angry. Your Mom's hand is a great deal harder than she looks." Emmett looked at his Dad's embarrassed expression and groaned.

"Too much information Dad."

"We are just procrastinating and it is time...Now." Carlisle rolled up his sleeves and removed his watch and placed it with his work tie. "I promised you the strap if you went after Jasper, fetch it please and then pull down your jeans and across my lap."

"Oh Dad please I am too big and it's just plain embarrassing." He grumbled and retrieved the dreaded implement. "I can bend over the sofa arm and I won't break it this time."

"No son, enough furniture has been broken today, is that why I work all those hours so you and Jasper can destroy all our belongings. Hym, is it?"

"No Daad."

"Is that why your mother spends so much love and attention to make this house your home...so you can trash it. Is it?"

"No Daad." He pulled his jeans down before his Dad started going on about the house rules and the cost of electric. He reluctantly found a position that was not so degrading. His Father's arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close; Em had got his arms folded and leaning on the arm rest and bowed his head. His legs were stretched out and he squirmed when his jeans were pulled even lower followed by his blue Cookie Monster shorts which made Carlisle smile before he could stop himself.

"I warned you of the consequences young man. None of this was necessary as I was handling it and I will not have mob rule in this house now prepare yourself. You are about to be spanked for disobeying me and deliberately starting a fight and playing on Jasper's emotions just as much as he played on yours."

Carlisle lashed at his son's rear over and over building up a sting that soon blossomed into such sharp stinging pains that the boy squirmed and whimpered as it was very few and far between when Emmett got into trouble and the pain was always such a bolt from the blue.

Emmett was weeping and biting his lip hard to stop from wailing, which he was about to do and did not want Jasper to hear, but by the time his Father had finished using his hand and picked the strap up the boy's quiet moans were getting louder

He panicked when the strap was in his Dad's hand and he began to rise. "YOU. DO. NOT. DARE. MOVE. POSITION." Each word was punctuated with a resounding full stop in the form of the strap. Six more followed the first six and it was done.

He let Emmett cry it out and remain lying over his lap. "Jasper will be punished and you are to let this go or that strapping that you just received will be like a gentle love tap if you dare to goad Jasper again. Are we very clear?"

"Yes...but."

"BUT NOTHING!" Carlisle roared making Emmett hide his head. The boxers that had been returned to their normal place was pushed down so quickly Em never registered until he felt his Father's hand crashing down against the welts on his pulsing hiney and was quickly struck over and over until Emmett was sobbing and pleading once more.

"There are no buts, no exceptions and no excuses." He spanked him for a full five minutes making Emmett bawl and plead.

"No Dad I will not do anything I promise..." '_for now_.' "Please... the spanking hurts too much, please no more Dad. I will stay out of his way I promise." He wailed at the attack on his sore butt and willed himself to remain still so it would all be over and he could go to Rosie.

Carlisle made sure to deliver his warning home by commanding his boy to hold his shirt up at the back. "Nooo, Dad please." He whimpered as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it up his muscled back as he lay trembling over his Father's knees. Three hard blows were connected to the bottom of Em's back, making him grunt and whimper. He lay still relieved that the hiding was over.

"Lie still and rest, close your eyes." The boy's clothes were righted and they remained snuggled together for an hour or so until Carlisle gently woke his son from the stress of the last month and assisted him to his bed and removed his boots and jeans.

"Rest for an hour and I shall bring you a drink." He kissed his boy's forehead and covered him up. "You are on restriction for the rest of the week. You know what that means...No tv, no playstation, no leaving this house without permission and absolutely no fighting with Jasper." He spoke quietly just reiterating the rules that they already knew so very well.

Emmett was drifting, yet tears were still falling down his face. "Dad you forgot no funny business with Rosie."

Carlisle smiled at his boy. "Relax baby boy and all will turn out well if you let them. I am not convinced son that you are not going to take this problem with Jasper too far. While you rest think on all the good that boy does for us all. Also, have a think about the time I punished Jasper for skipping school."

"Why Dad?"

"Because I was angry with him Son and punished him harder than I should have and you knew that. I know you were angry with me and I was waiting for a confrontation from you. I was very glad you decided to refrain. However, you could have spoken to me about it as I readily admit I was too harsh. When we are hurting we lash out and say and do things that are often childish and impulsive. Your love for your brother had you averting your eyes and grinding your jaw each time I saw you...Because you love him Emmett, remember that."

"Dad." Emmett whispered as Carlisle went to leave."He hurt me Dad...I don't mean the strapping', it was just I have never been treated like that before...Is that how Jasper's newborns were made to feel?" He hid his head and closed his eyes..."Dad, Jasper should not be in charge anymore..."

Carlisle went to Jasper's room and found him staring out of the window, still and silent. "Jasper." The soldier turned around and looked wide eyed at his Father.

"Yes Papa." He whispered as he stood to attention.

"We need to talk."

Carlisle watched as his boy went to pieces in front of him and sank to his knees and cried into his hands. Carlisle approached him slowly and put his arms around his shoulders to stop him rocking and assist him to stand.

"It is a pleasant night, let us go and sit in the garden it will help you to relax as I only want to talk to you." He turned his boy to face him and tilted his chin up as Jasper kept trying to avert his gaze. "So troubled my son...You needed to come and talk to me, we are partners remember."

Jasper nodded and threw his arms around Carlisle's shoulders and buried his head."It is okay Jasper; there, there I love you and I understand how guilty you are feeling. Guilt is good son it means that you are my good boy...You find a pleasant area in the garden and I shall bring out some blood, take your music with you and relax."

"Will do Papa." Jasper said in a deep tone that was barely above a whisper.

"Jasper as lovely as your legs are can you please put some pants on." They both looked down at Jasper's bare knees and chuckled.

"I forgot..."

The boy sat under Esme Two and closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet night air, he put on his iPod and listened to Newborn by Muse before flicking to The Killers. He liked this tree even after its stressful beginnings and did relax as he knew Carlisle was not going to kick him out. He just wanted to talk...for now.

"Here you are son...I knew this is where I would find you." He watched his son take a sip and sigh. Jasper wrapped his hands around the beverage and rested the mug on his raised knees.

"All the homes we own and this is the only place where Mama ever planted a special tree."

"It is because Forks is Esme's favourite place and sees this as home...When we have to move I know she gets homesick for here and counts down the years until she can return once more. Do you remember how happy Esme was the day you planted the sapling?"

"Yes Sir I still can remember and feel the emotions from Mama that day, just so much love for her family...for me and Alice. That is why I sit under this tree as it reminds me that I am loved when sometimes I forget myself. I do try and forget what else this tree represents."

"What would that be?" Carlisle said smiling as he already knew the answer.

"My very first of many I may add, Cullen spankin'" Jasper said quietly and thought about his great plan to deceive his new family all those years ago, he rolled his eyes and thought about mixing wet cement in the rain like a fool...

Xxx

**_Jasper's First Spankin'(of many I may add)_**

**_The rain poured down as Jasper frantically stood the huge oak tree back up into its original proud position. Only now it did not look so proud, it was a sorry sight to behold as the trees long cable of dying roots laid strewn and bare above the sodden earth._**

**_ "I can fix this." Jasper muttered over and over as he pressed down on the roots to sink them back down from where they came from. He looked up at the tree and he wrapped his powerful arms around the trunk and used his weight to twist the trunk into the earth. Taking the hastily made cement mixture he poured in into the ragged hole and began to shovel dirt over the top, knowing the absurdity of doing this in the rain...but it always rained and that tree would not stand up on its own accord. _**

**_He gathered all the evidence and stepped back. He just needed time to find a solution before the tree was noticed. Jasper figured that as it was now Fall therefore Carlisle and Esme would not notice anything odd well until spring that is. Jasper looked at the engraving on the huge trunk in Gothic letters which Carlisle had carved at human speed many years ago. It simply read Esme... _**

**_Several months later Jasper still had not found a solution to his problem and was contemplating creating a bigger accident to cover up his tracks. 'a small forest fire perhaps that had gotten a wee bit out of control.' He shook the nonsense from his head and entered the house with his Alice. _**

**_They heard a sudden resounding smack and yelp from Emmett. The sound was coming from the study and Emmett was crying and protesting strongly. "I wonder what he has done now, that boy can't ever stay out of trouble, he is such a child."_**

**_"It was not me Daaad, I swear. I always get the blame for everything. Why would I touch mom's stupid tree...(smack) owwwwwwwww! I don't even know how to mix cement." _**

**_Jasper and Alice stared at each other as they heard a third smack and this time it sounded like it was on bare skin and a yelp from their protesting sibling._**

**_ "Oh God, that damn tree." He looked at his wife and she nodded once. Sighing he made his way to the study and knocked lightly. Esme appeared looking upset as she looked at Jasper._**

**_"Son, this is not a good time, you can clearly hear that we do not want to be disturbed."_**

**_"My apologies Ma'am, I need to speak with you and Carlisle; it is important and cannot wait." Jasper was anxious as he stood to attention in front of the women that had taken them in and gave them a home. "Please." He could hear his new brother sniffling and bowed his head in shame as Emmett pulled his clothes back up._**

**_"Do you know something about the tree Jasper?"_**

**_"Yes Ma'am."_**

**_"You better come in then." Esme sighed and opened the door wide. "Not you Alice...Please go and wait in your room and Jasper will be back with you shortly."_**

**_ Sighing, Alice reluctantly left her husband in the hands of the people that she wanted to be with and he was just about to learn how discipline worked around here. That thought actually made Alice feel a little better as Jasper was waiting for an attack on their lives and maybe once his butt was squeezable once more he would calm down._**

**_"Take a seat please." Esme said softly as she looked at the blank boy who stood to attention. "Please Jasper, take a seat there is no need to stand to attention dear."_**

**_Jasper sat down and avoided eye contact with Emmett who was standing by Carlisle over by the sofa. "It was me, Emmett is innocent." The room was silent apart from Em's ragged breaths. _**

**_" I knew it was him!" Emmett rushed past his Dad to reach Jasper who had stood up and had gotten ready to pounce. Carlisle grabbed the back of Emmett's shirt and pulled him close._**

**_"Do not even dare try and attack Jasper." Carlisle pierced his son with a hard stare. "Do you hear me? Do that again and I will get the strap down...Now calm yourself."_**

**_He turned his attention to the soldier who looked ready to attack and Carlisle was in no mood for theatrics today. "Get up off that floor at once young man and sit down like you were already told to do so." Jasper's eyes widened and slowly he slinked back to the chair keeping a close watch on the three vampires. Emmett shirked from his Dad's hold and sniffled._**

**_Carlisle and Esme looked stricken and they turned to Emmett who had backed up against the wall. "Forgive us Emmett, you said that you didn't do it and we should have believed you. It did have your signature all over it. Go and lie down for a while and we will be up to speak with you soon." Carlisle hugged his shaking boy. _**

**_"The next time I get into trouble you should let me off because you have just whacked me senseless. I cannot possibly go to school tomorrow as I won't be able to sit down." Emmett whimpered in a little lost boy voice and rubbed his butt which in reality only stung slightly and was already fading._**

**_"Em, as sorry as I am, it was only three swats. How about you have a loan of my new car for a few hours and take Rose out somewhere, as long as you can sit down that is."_**

**_"Seriously! No one gets to ride your car; you even get angsty when Mom goes near it...Sorry mom buts its true, when your back is turned Dad looks like he is ready to combust when you ride his car... Wow Dad you must be feeling so guilty right now." Emmett smiled now and playfully nudged his Dad who allowed the ribbing as it was deserved._**

**_"I do son..."_**

**_Jasper had his head bowed once Emmett left the room. It was silent as he waited for the dreaded words that he would have to leave. He flinched when he felt a hand on his arm and was surprised to see Esme sitting beside him. "What are you thinking about love?"_**

**_"That you will ask me to leave and I am thinking about what to say to Alice." _**

**_"Jasper you have been with us long enough now to know that will never happen. Now look at me." He turned his eyes to look intently at Carlisle's mate. "You should be sitting there and thinking on ruining my tree and because you were dishonest Emmett got caught in the cross fire."_**

**_"I think about that all the time Ma'am. I was just mad that night and I had promised Carlisle that if I began to lose control I was to go into the forest and let off steam."_**

**_"I am glad that you had the forefront to do that Jasper. Do you really think that we would be so cruel to ask you to leave over a tree?"_**

**_"It was dear to you Ma'am."_**

**_"Yes it was very dear to me. Not as dear as my family son." She squeezed his trembling hand and his eyes brightened a shade. _**

**_Carlisle leaned onto his bent arms across the desk to look at his newest Cullen. "We are upset Jasper because you tried to deceive us. Lies will always be uncovered and consequences will always follow lies." _**

**_"I was going to tell ya'all it was just the snow was down for months and then I still had not found a solution." He stopped his mouth running as he could not keep up. "I am so sorry Sir."_**

**_"Hym, snow you say...how long are we talking here that you have carried around this unnecessary burden. Let me have a think, four months?"_**

**_"Yes Sir how did you know."_**

**_"Because you began to become withdrawn again and I knew that you were troubled. You have a family now Jasper there is no need to keep your difficulties bottled up. My concern is the cement; this was planned out lies which I will be correcting."_**

**_ Jasper remained still as if his leader's words had not registered. "Lies are dealt with in one way in this house and be thankful that you had the sense to come and tell us when you did." He watched Jasper rub his wrist and noticed that his hands were trembling._**

**_"Sir, please do not take my hand."_**

**_" Esme gasped and took a firm hold of the boy's chin. "Jasper Whitlock you must never think that we would do such a thing, do you see any of our family with lost limbs?" She stroked his cheek making him flinch at the contact._**

**_ Esme took hold of his hands. "I am sorry baby for all that you have suffered. We will love and protect you never fear us. All we ask is for your honesty and trust."_**

**_"Jasper began to cry a few silent tears as the last few months had been traumatic and he wished he had just told the truth._**

**_"Jasper." Carlisle said softly to get his boy's attention without frightening him. "You know that you are just as much a Cullen as the rest of us. Therefore it is only correct that you receive the same chastisement as the others. You will get exactly the same as what Emmett was about to receive only you will get four smacks with my belt once your spanking is finished to help encourage you to tell the truth a little sooner." Carlisle looked stern and Jasper sat up straighter still._**

**_"Sp-spankin'? Like Edward received the other day?" He asked nervously. "You are not going to horsewhip me then?"_**

**_"Do you see any horses around son now please calm down." Carlisle said more gently and became alert when Jasper stood up._**

**_"I ain't no baby, that is insane. Just because you can make a boy like Edward cry over getting his butt bared you will not ever make me." The boy began to clench his fists and grind his jaw angrily at the audacity of this leader and wondered how safe they were here. _**

**_Carlisle calmly watched him and continued to fold his arms, yet his eyes were onyx and any other of his children would have warned Jasper to quit before he got a physical reminder of the house rules. You just never shout at Carlisle or Esme._**

**_ "You are a joke Carlisle! I once thought a great leader ran this coven how else would your territory have stayed so safe all these years. Now I know the truth BLIND LUCK keeps this coven safe. A spankin'! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" Jasper was livid at being treated like a child and began to growl making Esme back up against the wall in fear._**

**_Jasper felt her terror flood through his venom and he gasped at the emotional turmoil that she kept hidden deep inside. "Esme forgive me –" He went to take a step closer to her when a shooting pain ripped though his ear and he found himself immobilised over the desk and several sharp white hot needle pains stung and blazed in his rear._**

**_"Do not dare ever speak to me in that insolent manner again boy!" He hauled Jasper up by the scruff of his collar and sat him back down in the chair. Jasper squirmed at the sudden contact with the seat yet remained still and noticed that Esme had left the room, which made him feel sad._**

**_" You will NOT behave in a threatening manner towards Esme or myself, that is unacceptable behaviour young man. Now Jasper if you need such harsh measures as dismemberment and death then you are in the wrong coven."_**

**_Sternly he continued. "Is that what you want? Hymn, Is it?" He saw the boy flinch and lowered his tone. Carlisle sat next to him and patted his knee and calmed himself down. It had been the fear in Esme's eyes he did not see that anymore and he realised she was just becoming a good actress at concealing her pain. He would need to have a talk with his wife once this was sorted out._**

**_"No Sir, just what I deserve."_**

**_"For trying to hide a mistake because you did not want to hurt Esme? Only a tree my boy, most cherished but not as cherished as our children. Your imagined punishment seems a little excessive don't you think?" He smiled at Jasper who slowly returned the smile._**

**_"Well when you put it like that I guess it may be a little much." The boy said shyly.  
_**

**_"Just a tad son." He had a twinkle in his eyes as he smiled diminutively. _**

**_They were both silent and Jasper began to shift uneasily and bit his lip. "you sure know how to deliver a slap Sir." He said softly and stared at the far wall. He heard the chuckle and turned to look at Carlisle. _**

**_"That was just the first few Jasper, yet do not worry as it is just a spanking you said so yourself." _**

**_"Those words may have been a little hasty and not thought out."_**

**_Carlisle once again smiled and pinched his thumb and forefinger together. "Again...Just a tad son." They both laughed and Carlisle put his arm around the soldier's hesitant shoulders._**

**_"A spanking Carlisle, seriously?" He asked hesitantly and was surprised to see a smile on his leader's face._**

**_"Those first swats must be wearing off by now so let us begin. Let us hope I do not embarrass myself by giving you such a weak punishment..."_**

_xxxxxxxxx  
_

Jasper realised he was smiling as he remembered Carlisle saying '_weak' _with a twinkle in his eyes all those years ago. He shifted on his sore behind and turned to trace his finger tips on the engraved carvings on the thick trunk of all of the Cullens which he had carved himself, and realised Bella's name would have to be added before long. "I asked Mama why a spruce out of all the trees, why an every day run of the mill one."

"What was her reply?"

"Mama said that her heart belonged to her home and the forest and there is no better tree than a spruce to bring the forest to her. That was the official reason but..."

"But?"

"Spruce's grow like weeds and Mama wanted to make me feel better as it would grow quickly."

"It did not matter what the tree was, the tree represents us and that is why we always return here. To Esme this tree represents the day you accepted your place not in the coven but as her son. She often comes out here and traces her fingers along our names just like you are doing. How are you doing son?"

"Not well." He put his mug on the grass and hugged his knees once more as he thought about Emmett and Rose. Carlisle took Jasper in his arms and rocked him and took an ear phone and put it in and handed the other to Jasper. They both leaned into each other and rested their heads together and relaxed. "I hate myself for what I have done."

"I know you do son I can feel it and I wish I could take it from you as its suffocating. You lost your temper; it happens...You made some very poor choices in regards to the law and your sister, we all make mistakes. It does not make us bad or unworthy of love, it means we need a reminder at times on how to conduct ourselves."

"Yes Sir."

"We are a family who help each other to overcome problems. I do not want you to become upset Jasper, but I need to know what happened that day in regards to Emmett as I cannot even begin to focus on the rest of this confusion without understanding what exactly has taken place between you both."

"Emmett has already told you Papa." He mumbled and looked at his hands.

"Look at me son...Emmett has indeed told me and as Second in Command it should have come from your mouth. You know that if you are unsure or worked up you walk away we have had this conversation before have we not? Now why did you not phone me as you normally do when you need advice because if you had taken the time to do that I really do not think any of this would have happened."

"Sorry Papa."

"You did not want to phone me as you wanted to strap him."

"No Papa-"

"Stop lying boy." Carlisle growled softly. "You wanted to hurt him for endangering Alice the way I wanted to hurt you for involving Rose. I had wanted to harm you harshly back in the study."

"Papa." He said wretchedly, after a pause he mumbled. "I wish you had hurt me bad." Jasper's head shot up and he looked expectantly.

"No son...But I am telling you the truth, I was so angry with you Jasper and that is why I ordered you out the door before I did something that would have made me feel how you are feeling now. I am sorry for smacking you while I was so riled up and have had quite the ear bashing from your Mother." He put his arm back around Jasper's trembling shoulders and pulled him close.

"Are you still?"

"Am I still what son?"

"Angry with me."

"No Jasper...just disappointed. Are you feeling calmer now son?" Carlisle watched his son bob his head but keep his eyes downcast.

"Papa, what will my punishment be?" He asked nervously and gave his Father eye contact."I have messed up so bad and only the same treatment of what I dished out to Em will make it all better and will make us even."

"Jasper...I have yet to decide as this is not just about me and you is it? Emmett is very upset right now. Do you know why and I do not mean about Rose."

"Because I strapped him."

"Not only that Jasper...Did you give him any comfort after? Did you tell him he was forgiven and that you have no hard feelings for him? Did you make him feel secure and safe?"

He waited for a reply but none came. "Did you frighten him? Did you strap him so hard that his skin broke? Did you make him feel like the most worthless man on this Earth?" Jasper hid his head and would not answer. "Did you make my son who I left in your care feel like he was less than nothing?"

"I am sorry..."

"Have you told Emmett that son?"

"Too ashamed of myself Sir."

"Well that is what you should have done isn't it, even if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I can't even get my head around the ticket Jasper while I am still troubled over Emmett. I am trying to work out why a sensible man like you would just assume it was only Emmett's fault and that your wife was blameless. That was not fair and you must know that deep down. You are their leader and you act in accordance with that rank or you step down."

Jasper's head shot up again and he stared through jet black stones at his Father. "I was very wrong but please don't remove my rank, I am so sorry Papa." He pleaded and began to fidget suddenly remembering again the sting in his bottom and legs.

"Emmett believes that you would be better stepping down Jasper as your actions over the last month have been anything but good. Do you think that you have behaved in accordance with your rank boy?"

"No Sir."

"Emmett has very legitimate reasons son for wanting your position provoked and I am seriously contemplating it." Carlisle was surprised when Jasper suddenly shot up and backed away from Esme's tree.

"We have not finished our conversation and it is very rude to get up when I have not given you permission to do so. Sit down please, before I smack your bare bottom for disobedience."

"No Papa I can't, I need to stand." He began to pace and kept looking down at his Father who had remained in position and put Jasper's ear phone in his ear, closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree.

"Ahhhr, Losing Touch...I like this song." Carlisle smiled and tapped his fingers against his raised knees. Jasper watched this little unexpected display and hesitantly sat back down, without opening an eye Carlisle put his arm out for Jasper to snuggle by him once more.

Taking the offered ear piece the boy relaxed again and wiped tears from his face. "Please don't take my position Papa apart from having to do the nightmare job of the accounts I enjoy the responsibility and the challenge. Please Papa. I am so very sorry...For everything."

"Again son, you need to be apologising to your brother as you need to explain to him. It was wrong of you to withhold your sorry for hurting him. You should have stepped up as you have been bought up to do so." Carlisle felt his son wince and tense up by his side. "Relax son let us just listen to The Killers for a awhile, there is plenty of time to discuss the outcome of this night but not now as you need to rest, we all do..."

xxx

**Review Pleasey please:) but only smiley ones:) ***I think Jasper needs the Goddess of Words and Wisdom on his side...:)*

Ruby.x


End file.
